


hate that i love you so

by yeonmlnhyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Exes to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonmlnhyun/pseuds/yeonmlnhyun
Summary: mina and nayeon broke up 2 days before their long-awaited friends trip, how they will handle this especially if their friends are always teasing them.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. maybe your magic won't affect me

**Author's Note:**

> so this starts with hate that i love you so by rihanna and ne-yo that sht gives me fluff and angst at the same time. hope you'll like this one.

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for a while?_

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me, girl_

**wednesday, 10:00 am / 2 days before their long weekend vacation**

"okay so how long you've been break up?" sana was chewing her waffle while asking this to mina. they went to a local café near mina's dorm. "2 days ago, actually 3 cause we break up in 11-ish in the evening" mina casually answered the question and act like she was never bitter about it.

"uhm okaaaay i get you"

"what?"

"look the way i've seen both of you, i never thought you'll break up, i think you both lost your 3 brain cells and you both act like a child that night." mina was just silent with sana's reply because she made her think to herself of what really happened that night.

"mitang, i know your brain is confused right now but can we please hang out for this break? i mean can you both behave on our vacation?" mina did not reply because she was still thinking of what went wrong and why they were shouting that night. she spaced out until she felt there was someone shaking her body.

"okay i did not expect you to meet with your face staring at a light bulb." momo came late because she forgot to turn her alarm on, mina can really get mad at this state because she was almost one hour late but she did not mind her and just continue eating, momo went to the counter, the line was not really that long but she has time to text sana.

momoring 💕

uhm is she really mad at me

because im late?

sattang 💜

no she's spacing out ig?

momoring💕

what happened?

sattang 💜

maybe if you are in time,

you get the details 🙄

momoring💕

not you too

okay im sorry im late

jihyo was busy packing

last night and i helped her

you how undecisive she is

sattang💜

okay i accept the apology bc

jihyo is involved 🥰

momoring💕

so do i get the

answer now?

sattang💜

no ❤

momo eyed sana from the counter while sana just smiling back at her, to be honest sana really did not know anything, all she just see is mina with her puffy face and she can tell that if she's sad and angry because of the loss in her computer games or because of her lohl. momo got back to their table and mina saw her. she was lowkey praying that she will not get any homily from her.

"mitang, what's wrong?" momo asked cause she was actually concerned about the younger.

"okay you know i think all of this is a joke to her. i mean i get she's in love with me but can she cut out her smile when i say something serious." mina ranted while stirring her coffee. sana smiled at her rant and momo nudge her and sana realized, now mina got more mad.

"stop with that smile minatozaki and stop with that o-face hirai you own me a frappe after this coffee because your late." momo immediately fixed her face.

"okay after i got my order i will order your frappe right away." she smiled cause she escaped the 15-minute homily of myoi mina but sana whined.

"hey what about me"

"nah your good. your single and you don't have a person to go out for a date."

"wow the audacity, remember you will not meet jihyo because of me, you actually steal my partner. and I will have a girlfriend soon."

mina just chuckled with their bantering until she saw a person entered the café with a puffy face. now great her day is ~~complete~~ ruined. sana and momo saw her face and they immediately talked to her until

"jeongieee~~~~" sana screamed when she saw jeongyeon but she realizes jeongyeon was with jihyo and nayeon.

'great how can i move on?' mina and nayeon said on their mind.

-

**wednesday, 9:30 am / 2 days before their long weekend vacation**

"yah nabongs what the hell happened between you and mina?" jeongyeon barged in their dorm because nayeon did not go out for a day and did not even communicate with them.

"don't talk to me jeong, i fucked up." nayeon said while going to the kitchen to make a coffee, and she saw there's no coffee in their kitchen cabinet.

"let's go out, i need coffee."

"nah-ah until you tell me what happened."

"i already told the maknaes just ask them." nayeon said while groaning because she really needs a coffee because she's sleepy. "tell jihyo to grab a coffee with us." nayeon went to her room to get her wallet and hoodie.

"she's on our way, she will interogate you." jeongyeon warned jokingly

"i don't care jeong, i know i fucked up but i'll fix this." nayeon said while walking in the living room again to sit in their couch. jeong went to the kitchen to grab a water and to text jihyo.

yoo 😈

yah where are u?

🅿️ark

im near

yoo 😈

hurry up, she' being

dramatic again

🅿️ark

👌

"what will you do now? you know the room assignment on our vacation, you know that we already you are both roommates now what are we going to do now huh?"

"i'll just promise that it will not awkward as possible."

"sure." nayeon just roll her eyes when she heard jeongyeon replied. jeong saw her cellphone notification and jihyo was outside.

"c'mon now ji is outside now." jeong said while standing and pulling nayeon. nayeon crush in her chest and started crying (again). it was a cue that jihyo must enter inside and comfort their best friend.

-

**friday, 4:00 am / 6 hours before their long weekend vacation**

"unnie?" mina knocked on nayeon's room, she knows how hard to wake this girl, that's why she went tl her room. she opened the door and she saw nayeon is still sleeping, she smiled but she realizes she need to wake her up so that they will not get any scolding later. mina went to the side of the bed and sat down, she tried to shake the body of the girl. nayeon groaned and she shifted her body to face mina, she stretched her arms and asking to get a hug from her. mina blushed with her action, she did not know what to do, it's not bad to hug her to wake her up so she did not hesitate to lay down and hug her. nayeon melt in her hug and she rest chin in mina's head. mina chuckled with her action because she knows nayeon is still sleeping. so they just go back to sleep while hugging each other.

-

**friday, 6:30 am / 4 hours before their long weekend vacation**

nayeon woke up because of the noise from her phone and she felt there is someone in her bed until she opened her eyes and she saw mina still sleeping, she stared in her for a second until she heard another noise from her phone, she reached for it carefully in order not to wake up the younger. she saw dahyun calling and she answered it.

"she answered, there you go" dahyun said.

"i'll gonna answer" jihyo said.

"not you" jeongyeon bickered.

"give me the phone." tzuyu said to the group.

"im nayeon, i swear to god if both of you are not here in 20 minutes, we will leave you here in the city and stuck with each other for 3 days." nayeon imagined what will happened if they will just stay until she realized it was tzuyu; she just got warned by her and she felt that tzuyu was just beside her when she said that. now she immediately stands up and mina woke up and was surprised because the sun was peeking, she runs into her room to change and get her bag, same with nayeon.

-

**friday, 7:00 am / 3 hours before their long weekend vacation**

the group saw the two walking with their bags and a box of donuts, now jeongyeon got an idea.

"okay guys, now let's give an around of applause to our VIPs, the call time is 6 in the morning but they are still not up until 6:30. let's give a round of applause to dahyun too because of her call-" jeong was cut off by chaeyoung

"we woke them up or should i say disturbed them." chae's comment got some 'oohh' reaction

"shut up the both of you, mina don't give them the donuts." nayeon ordered while mina chuckled. tzuyu just stared to both of them and nayeon hugged her and sniff her neck. "i got your favorite, please be don't be mad at me." nayeon said while pouting to her.

"only if i got the details." tzuyu smirked while nayeon stared at mina and smiled at her.

"whipped" dahyun whispered to mina

"huh?" mina answered questioningly

"look, i know what happened between you too because nayeon unnie told us. she did not tell jeongyeon and jihyo unnie because she will get a lot of scolding from them. i am not saying that both of you get back together immediately but just talk both of you to sort some things out, maybe you're just scared or shocked by her sudden request but with your actions right, i know you want to live with her, i mean you technically live with her but move out in your dorm and live with her. you know what i mean." dahyun was the most observant in them, she knows what to say.

"okay c'mon buckle up girls, stop with the eating you can do that here in the van. let's go. the late one are in the back with the luggage, the food will be with the maknae." jihyo ordered them but jeongyeon frowned

"don't make a mess inside the van please, we just rented this and we are the one who will clean this up." jeongyeon scolded

"c'mon jeongie, you're no fun." sana frowned and entered inside the van.

mina and nayeon went to the back and tried to adjust their friend's luggage to make a space for each of them but they ended up sitting next to each other and with the bags beside mina. the maknae went to the middle and scolded their jeongyeon unnie before they entered because sana is (slightly) mad. jeongyeon was last entered and she gives the cookies that they bought before and sana smiled and lean her head to jeongyeon's shoulder. jihyo was assigned to drive and momo was eating already beside her, she bet that after 30 minutes of the trip she will be knocked out.

-

"you can sleep mina if you're sleepy." nayeon said while tapping her shoulder inviting her to use it. she saw mina yawning while playing her switch.

"just one more round yeonie." mina yawned and she realized that she said that now she's blushing, nayeon just smiled with her reply.

"pffft." they heard someone and now they're both blushing

dahyun shouldered chaeyoung because she heard it too. "chae, for the love of god can you shut your mouth." dahyun eyed her.

"what? i'm just listening to a podcast." chae defended

"yeah, i don't think yummy is a podcast chae." tzuyu commented

"now you're attacking me with my music preference." chae was whining

"it's okay chae, i listen to that." mina said while yawning (again)

"pffft." nayeon expressed and mina is eyeing her. now nayeon is lowkey praying but mina just switched off her switch and hold nayeon's hand and lean her head to her shoulder.

now the van is full of 'pffft' sound.


	2. and your kiss won't make me weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> road trips are not road trips without rest stops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 hihi

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

\- 

mina woke up and feeling her neck stings, she saw nayeon was leaning on the window side, she can see that she's uncomfortable with her position so she slowly reached to her head and put in her lap but nayeon just groaned that why she whispered to her. 

"nayeonie can you just lay your head here, i don't wanna see you get uncomfortable." nayeon just easily followed her and lay her head in her lap and caressed her hair. jihyo saw this in her rear-view mirror and just chuckled. the group was sleeping except for jihyo (of course cause she's driving) dahyun and mina. 

"unnie can we stop in the next rest area, i think i'm gonna pee." dahyun said while leaning her head forward 

"sure dahyun-ah, we are almost there." jihyo said while looking in the rearview, momo woke up because of jihyo's voice. 

"are we there yet?" momo said while yawning 

"no babe, one more hour, and we can get to see the sea now. dahyunie wants to pee so we are gonna stop in the rest area." 

"okay more food to buy." momo replied cheerily and dahyun just laugh and the rest of the group woke up because of her voice except for nayeon because she's sleeping peacefully in mina's lap.

\- 

nayeon woke up and saw that the girls were nowhere to be found inside the van but she saw mina playing her switch (again). 

"uhm where are they?" nayeon asked but mina did not reply and still focusing on her switch. nayeon got up and mina stopped her game and nayeon tried to get off the van and get rid of the chair but she doesn't know how to lift it and mina saw this and her game said she lost on her game she didn't notice that she didn't stop her game when nayeon started to move. 

"hey are you going somewhere?" mina asked softly and nayeon got surprised. 

"shit you fucking scared me" nayeon groaned and mina just laughed 

"you wanna head outside? i have the keys to this van. jihyo gave it to me in case you woke up and wanna head outside." mina said while shaking the keys and nayeon just laugh with her antics. 

"can we go cause my pee can't hold on and this shit is not participating." nayeon said while pouting then mina just reached to that chair and tried to find the metal to switch it up, the chair was lifted and she looks at nayeon when she realizes their faces are so closed and she can hear nayeon breathing, the older just laugh and tapped her nose and retrieve in her seat that's when mina woked up in her (not so) daydream. 

"c'mon now, i'll treat you corndogs." nayeon said while fixing her jeans. "god now i can feel my body." the older added while stretching, mina just reached for her jacket and wallet beside her and wore it, she got out and closed the sliding door and locked it. she faces the older and saw that she was reaching out for her hand and she gladly hold it. 

\- 

the maknae was on the food court sitting and waiting for their order, they did not really eat a proper breakfast before leaving that's why they decided to eat a meal in the rest area. 

"do you think they just misunderstood everything that night?" chayoung asked while tapping her fingers on the table. 

"you know how impulsive nayeon unnie is, but we know how mina unnie overthinks especially if it's not her comfort zone." dahyun said while standing up because her beeper lits up 

"i'm gonna get my order." dahyun said and left. 

"you know nayeon will consult us first when it comes to moving out and i think she was too impulsive that time," tzuyu said and her beeper lits up cues that her order is ready 

"i'm gonna wait for dahyun unnie to comeback" tzuyu added. 

"do you think dahyun unnie know something?" chaeyoung said suddenly 

"i don't know chaeng but i feel dahyun unnie know something too," tzuyu replied 

they saw dahyun was approaching their table and that's the cue that tzuyu will get her order. after dahyun sat chaeng saw her order was ready. 

"go ahead chaeng, get your order now." dahyun said while stirring her budae jjigae. chaeng left and got her order. tzuyu ordered galbitang while chaeng got kimchi fried rice. they ate silently until momo and jihyo saw them. 

"yah, you didn't say that the three of you will eat a meal." momo said whiningly. 

"unnie i can't finish this." chaeng said and momo eyes automatically lit up. 

"me too unnie," tzuyu added. momo sat at the table next to them and momo started eating while jihyo left to get buy drinks for momo. 

\- 

🅿️ark  
hey, you want some drinks? 

yoo😈  
can u buy some sikhye? 

that sht is the best  
when it's in rest stops

  
🅿️ark  
okay, that's all? 

how about sana? 

yoo😈  
she wants a corndog too 

🅿️ark  
btw where the both  
of you? 

yoo😈  
sana saw this claw machine   
and now she's spending her money  
to get this pig stuffed toy 

🅿️ark  
anw hurry up there  
mina is waiting inside the van  
we only said 20 mins 

yoo😈  
aye aye captain

  
🅿️ark  
🙄 

just meet us in the food court  
cause momo is still eating 

yoo😈  
again? 

🅿️ark  
yeah 🤗 

just don't spend too  
much money on that  
damn machine

  
jihyo ordered 4 sikhye for them and hotteok and bungeoppang (she was shocked actually because some sells bungeoppang in summer) for the whole group and in case of mina got hungry because of waiting for them. after jihyo got her order she went back to the table and momo reached up for hotteok. 

"mo, can you spare some for mina and nayeon?" jihyo said jokingly 

"as if mina will ask for this." momo said while getting the hotteok 

"hirai." 

"what?" 

"nevermind just eat those, anyways jeong and sana will be here in a minute." 

"uhm can i have a sip in thay sikhye?" momo asks while showing her puppy eyes 

"oh this is for you, i forgot." jihyo getting it from the plastic, and momo happily drinking it. after minutes jeongyeon and sana arrived holding her stuffed toy and momo got excited.

"let's go now." jeongyeon said while jihyo gave their drinks and food. sana was eating while walking and jeongyeon holding her drink. they arrived at their van and they saw no one was there. 

"okay nayeon woke up i guess and they went out." jihyo said when she saw the van. 

"let's wait for them i guess." chaeyoung said while leaning her body in the van and dahyun followed it too.

"wait, let's call them," tzuyu suggested 

"okay i'll call mina." jeongyeon said and reached up for her phone. after a few rings, they heard a phone ringing and they saw mina left her phone inside the van. 

"okay, she forgot i guess." jeong end her call 

"call nayeon unnie, unnie." dahyun suggested and jeongyeon dial her number but unfortunately her phone was off and cannot be reached. 

"i swear to god this couple." jeongyeon said 

"nah-ah exes correction." momo said while chewing a corndog(?) and hugging the pig stuffed toy jeongyeon wondered if that is from sana's. 

"well we have no choice then we just have to wait for them." jihyo said kicking her shoes on the road.

\- 

"do you want to eat?" nayeon asked mina while heading out in the restroom. "we didn't eat a proper breakfast yet so i thought we should eat some." nayeon added 

"yeah sure unnie." mina replied. 

while heading out they choose where to eat first after deciding they head out to a restaurant. nayeon ordered naengmyeon while mina ordered samgyetang. nayeon insisted to pay for the meal and mina can't argue with her so they just find a table where they can sit while waiting for their order. there was an awkward silence between them but nayeon chose to break it. 

"do you want something to drink?" nayeon asked. 

"nah unnie i'm good with water." mina replied. 

"okay i'll get one after we got the order." the older one doesn't want to end the conversation but the younger speaks up. 

"unnie are you comfortable in your seat?" mina asked. 

"well i'm good, i just feel dizzy when i look in the window." 

"how about you? you play with your switch while we are on the road, do you feel dizzy?" 

"i can handle it, i got used to it but unnie we can switch places so that you won't feel dizzy. you should look forward and not in the side cause your eyes will follow the direction." mina suggested. 

"i'm okay with that maybe i can lay my head to those bags beside me." nayeon said chuckingly 

"or you can lay your head in my lap again unnie." mina flirted and nayeon feel her cheeks are burning. 

"i should get the order." nayeon said while standing up and grabbing the pager but it was not beeping yet. 

when she was near the restaurant, thankfully the pager was beeping and she jogs to the restaurant to get their order, she asked for water for both of them and the staff gave them; the staff asked her if she needed some help and she accepts the offer. as they approached the table, mina gets her food and nayeon's too; nayeon gets their water from the tray that was staff was holding; the guy was looking at mina and nayeon saw it so she grabbed the water and placed it in their table, she reached the tray in their table and gave it to the guy. 

"thank you for your help" she said while placing the tray on top of another tray that the guy was holding. 

"oh yeah sure no problem, I've got to see a beautiful girl while helping you." the guy said while looking again at mina. the younger got quite uncomfortable. nayeon got furious but she did not let show it especially they are in a big public place. 

"oh me?" the guy was scared from the tone that nayeon used to her. 

"you looked scared, don't worry i don't bite but i am so sorry but i am taken by her." while pointing her finger to mina; the younger would die from second-hand embarrassment but her face was blushing. she just rides with nayeon's antic because she got uncomfortable with the guy too. 

"baby, can we just eat now?" mina asked her poutingly. 

"oh sure babe." nayeon sat down while the guy leaves them feeling embarrassed. 

mina gave her the utensils while nayeon placed her water beside her bowl. 

"thank you for the meal." they both said in unison and but nayeon asked 

"so am i your baby?" mina just drank her water and proceeds to eat and nayeon just stare at her while stirring her naengmyeon. they just ate silently so that they can eat fast, nayeon is such a slow eater when she talks while eating. after minutes they didn't notice that they are almost finished maybe because they were really hungry. after mina sipping her last soup nayeon interrupted her. 

"you still up for corndogs?" nayeon asked her 

"call." mina replied happily. 

they stood up and went to a stall where corndogs and churros are selling. mina noticed that the corndogs are gone from the display. 

"we should go back now unnie." mina suggested but the older saw the sad on her face. 

"just wait for a sec." nayeon reached for her hand and went to the counter. 

"imo~ do you still have corndogs?" nayeon asked the aunty who's selling. 

"aigoo you have to wait for 5 minutes to get some." the older replied. 

"let's wait for it mina-ya." nayeon said to mina. 

"but unnie the keys are here with me maybe they were there already and waiting for us." mina replied 

"it's just 5 minutes mina, they can wait." nayeon said while soothing her thumb to mina's hand to assure her. mina thinks that 5 minutes is not bad so they just carry own. 

\- 

"i'll go back there and try to find them." jeongyeon said while standing up cause she's sitting in the road for 15 minutes now. 

"let's just wait for them, it's not that bad." momo said while eating the bungeoppang and jeongyeon sat again. the maknae was just doing a photoshoot beside the car while sana, momo, and jihyo were sitting at the parking curb and eating their food. 

dahyun was taking a selca until she notices someone was photobombing her selca she turned around and she saw her nayeon unnie and mina unnie was holding hands and eating their corndogs. 

"guys buckle up, the gayest of the gays are here." dahyun said while taking pictures of the (ex) couple. the rest of them was confused with what dahyun said until they heard nayeon's whining. 

"you should order this if you'll just eat mine." nayeon shouted whiningly cause mina asked for a bite again in nayeon potato corndog. 

"what? the potato was delicious." mina teased her 

"then i should get a bite from yours too." 

"oooh i thought you don't bite." mina teased her again and nayeon just pouted but with her flushed face. 

"unnie! nayeon unnie! mina unnie!" chaeyoung shouted to them and they got surprised because this is what they saw this morning and they can feel dahyun's teasing look. they both let go of their hands but the group just laughed at them. mina reached for her pocket in her hoodie to get the keys and she threw it to jihyo but jihyo threw it to nayeon and she caught it. 

"press the unlock button unnie, so that we can get inside, your driving." jihyo said 

"mina-ya, you in the front seat." momo ordered. the group just laugh at them and both of them don't have a choice, maybe this is the consequence of being late. nayeon unlocked it and the group immediately went inside. mina reached for nayeon's hand the one who's holding the keys; she caressed it and she slowly leans her head to her hand and kissed it. mina left her and went to the back to get her things and water while nayeon jogs to the driver seat and started the van. mina closed the door and went to the front seat, she offered nayeon a water before she drives and the people at the back started their giggles. 

'this will be a long ride' they both said in their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no angst for thos I just wanta get fluffy
> 
> follow me(?) on twt @yeonmlnhyun


	3. no one in this world knows me the way you know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little misunderstanding can lead p to a big fight that's why sorry existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy minayeon day!!!

_You completely know the power that you have_

_The only one makes me laugh_

_Sad and it's not fair_

_-_

"park jihyo, why did you choose to rent a car when we can just ride ktx then boom maybe around 9 we are already in busan." jeongyeon ranting while munching her chips

"then what's the point of having vacation without a road trip. y'all said want this and we already planned this for months." jihyo replied while getting the chips from jeongyeon

"yah! the chips will spill." jeongyeon scolds

"chae can you tell them to shut up." sana requested.

"nah they will just bicker for minutes and then they'll be back to being an old couple again." chae said while scrolling in her phone

"excuse me she's mine." momo said while pulling jihyo in her arms and rest her face in her neck, jihyo just smile in her antic.

meanwhile in the front-seat mina was busy navigating the place where they will stay while nayeon was still driving slowly and checking the houses.

"the number is 28, i'm sure the house number is big enough to see it. the app already said we already reached the destination." mina said while putting down her phone and checking the outside too.

"unnie the owner said the house was blue now, they painted it. i'm sure it is easy to find now." jihyo said while scrolling in her phone. mina turned around and faced them, she was looking for jihyo, now she saw her. the other was giggling and jihyo just continued scrolling in her phone.

"park jihyo, do you see what color are the house outside right now?" mina asked nicely and showing her (pissed) smile. jihyo saw mina's face and she feels it will be the death of her. she looked outside and she saw a bunch of blue houses and now others are laughing especially nayeon and jihyo just showed a peace sign to apologize.

'hot' nayeon thinks.

jeongyeon saw an ahjussi who's standing outside the dessert shop and she thinks he's local.

"babe can you ask the man where our house is." jeong asked sana.

"sure thing."

"unnie can you stop at that shop we can ask that ahjussi."

"wait a minute."

nayeon drove to the shop, sana and mina opened their window and sana asked where the house is. the ahjussi said the house number that they're in right now is around 50 so they should drive more and they can see the 20 plus house numbers. they all said thank you in the ahjussi and he welcomed them in busan. nayeon proceed with driving but a little faster since the ahjussi said the house is little far. while nayeon was driving mina saw a house that was big and saw 8 number.

"unnie can you slow down for a bit so that i can check the house numbers." mina asked

"well the ahjussi said it still far, i think we can skip these houses."

"but we might missed it too because how fast you are."

"nah we won't"

"i just saw an 8 number."

"i think we are still far mina."

"okay"

mina just got back in her seat and scrolling her phone again, she tried typing the address again, so that she can check. nayeon just drives but she's slowly frowning because she can't see houses anymore.

"unnie i think we missed the house." dahyun said in the backseat.

"i don't think so."

mina saw the app and they missed the house again.

"that's it i'm driving." mina said and nayeon got startled because she can hear that mina is pissed. she stepped on the break and unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of their seats. the other was confused because of their actions. dahyun just whispered to them "mina unnie is pissed." and they get it. when they both got in their seats, mina didn't mind buckling her seatbelt and they can feel the tension now.

"jeongyeon-ah, do you know where we can buy groceries?" momo asked to lighten the mood and ease the awkward silence.

"oh yeah, i searched for it. it's just near and it is a supermarket so i think we can get what we need." jeongyeon answered.

"do y'all want to eat and rest first for this day or go to the beach?" jihyo asked

"i think we should rest first unnie and besides it's lunchtime and we don't wanna get sizzled under the sun." tzuyu said.

"okay that's the plan." sana said

"people in the front-seat i think you both heard that right?" chaeyoung asked

"yeah" only nayeon answered

nayeon was looking outside and checking the house numbers too (mina was slowly driving and checking the house number too one by one) she heard of the agenda for today and she checked mina's side to check the number (the truth is she's checking mina if she is really pissed or still pissed.) from the exact moment she checked the outside again, she saw the 28 number.

"mina-ya you can stop now, jihyo-yah where are the keys?"

"it's in the compartment unnie." momo said

"yeah momo put in there."

mina step on the brake and nayeon unbuckled her seatbelt and got out to open the garage. the others were preparing; the maknaes slowly getting their bags and distributing to them while mina just staring outside and saw nayeon was struggling to lift it, she tries to help but she successfully lifted it, nayeon jumped because of her success but she suddenly stopped and pushed it, so that the van can enter. mina just smiled with her antic. while the people in the back saw the whole scene.

when the van entered inside, they saw that the door was already opened for them and nayeon was standing beside the stairs, she jogged to the back door of the van was not locked while all of them almost raced inside with their bags. nayeon opened the back door of the van and got their things after she collects it she went to the door and leaving mina alone, she thought she needed some space and maybe she's really pissed with her. she peeked again and saw that mina was scrolling her phone and she didn't mind and went inside. she saw the girls were all lying in the living room and the big sliding door that shows the beach. she proceeds to their room to rest their. meanwhile, mina was busy scrolling in a food delivery app, to get them some food for lunch, she knows how tired they all are from the trip. after her order got confirmed she got out in the van and went to the back. she saw her things are not there.

'nayeonie already got it'

-

"do we still have food?" momo asked while cuddling jihyo.

"okay now i agree with her question, do we still have some?" sana asked

"the food was just exact for us and those are just snacks." jihyo said

"who's up with me to go to the grocery and buy some ingredients." jeongyeon suggested.

"we won't, our ass are sore from sitting." chae replied.

"well i guess we will die from starv-"

"i already ordered." mina cuts momo's response and all of them sat up and startled by her voice. she throws the keys to jihyo and she catched it.

"where's my room?"

"you know unnie is your roommate, right?" jihyo asked while standing up.

"yeah"

"well just find her and you know where's your room." sana answered her and send her a wink. she just rolls her eyes and went to their room.

"mina unnie, the switch hehe." chae pleads

"yeah yeah after i freshen up AND the delivery is on its way so you should probably prepare." mina ordered them

"yes ma'am" jeongyeon salutes and mina just rolls her eyes.

she proceed and went to their room, the time she entered she saw nayeon was lying on her stomach with her face covered up with a pillow, sleeping. she went to the window and closed up the curtain so that she can remove the pillow that stuffed on nayeon's face. after discarding it, she went to their luggage and got her things, she badly wants to freshen up since morning (but she didn't have a chance too because you know she got comfortable sleeping beside nayeon and the reason why they are late too) after collecting what she needs, she went inside the bathroom and tried to be silent as possible, she don't want to wake up the older because she knows how tired she is from driving. after freshening up, she fixes nayeon's body and leaves a forehead kiss. she saw nayeon slowly smiled in her sleep and she collects her switch and other wires and went outside silently.

she saw the sana and momo was preparing the food on the table, while jeongyeon, jihyo, dahyun and tzuyu went to their rooms to put their belongings there while chae was just sitting in the living room scrolling her phone and with background noise from the tv.

"i can find restaurants who sell local dish so i just ordered fast food" mina said while putting her things on the coffee table and chae lit her eyes up when she saw the switch.

"nah it's enough at least we will not argue because of the portion." momo said while munching fries.

"where's unnie?" jihyo asked while pulling the chair to sit and getting fries.

"she's sleeping" mina replied while walking to the table and sat.

"momo i'm warning you now, you must give others and don't be greedy"

"geez, mina just say i should spare for nayeon unnie."

"whatever."

"guys let's eat!" jihyo shouted

"sshhh" mina shushed her

"oh sorry." thankfully jihyo's voice was enough to gather them to eat. they just ate and discussing their works in university, their classmates, food, family, and lastly their plan for tomorrow.

"we'll just go to the beach all day and eat at a local restaurant and at night we'll just drink." jeongyeon laid the plan

"and we should do the grocery later so that we can eat breakfast tomorrow and we'll just cook dinner for tonight, what y'all want?"

"i'm good with kimchi fried rice and pork and ramyeon." chae suggested

"god what a carbs, yah chaeyoung-ah we're all gonna go to the beach tomorrow and i don't wanna have bloated face picture." sana said groaningly

"said the girl who's busy stuffing double pound burger with fries and chicken and nuggets." tzuyu said and others are laughing with her comment.

momo started cleaning up and went to the kitchen sink and started washing her hands.

"i'll go with you jeongyeon-ah but maybe around 3, let's just freshen up and rest first." momo said and went to their room to started her agenda and the others followed her too.

"mina-unnie just set up the switch, we'll clean this right dahyun unnie?" chae said while wiggling her eyebrows to dahyun.

"bro you need to wash up first."

"i'll do that after this."

"just put nayeon unnie's food on the counter and put the cola in the freezer so that she'll not complain"

"okay unnie" dahyun said followed her command and wiped the table (chaeyoung ditched the chores to dahyun so that she can start freshening up so that they can play immediately). mina's starting to set up the switch in the tv so that they can play later.

"unnie i'll use your bath room so that i can freshen up too" dahyun said after doing her work.

"yeah go on just be quiet" mina said while setting up. after setting up she went to the couch and opened her phone and checking her social media. almost all of their friends are resting parent's house or went to jeju. she heard that someone just got out of her room but she remembers dahyun and chaeyoung just went to their room. she heard the step was getting closer to the dining and she heard that fridge was being opened so she peeked from the couch and she saw nayeon looking for something.

"unnie" nayeon turned her back and saw mina was peeking from the couch.

"are you hungry?" mina asked and nayeon just hummed to give an answer. she stood up and went to the counter.

"go sit there, i'll prepare your food." mina ordered her and nayeon just followed it. mina just put the food inside the microwave to re-heat it, while waiting she went to the fridge and opened the freezer she picked up the cola from it and went to the table and gave it to nayeon. she opened it and drank.

"do you need ice?"

"yes please"

"okay" mina went to the fridge again to get some glass of ice and went back to the table again.

"what's our food?"

"it's just burger and chicken there were fries and nuggets a while ago but yeah you know what happened."

they heard the microwave beep and mina went to get her food.

"enjoy." mina said while walking to the couch again but nayeon hold her wrist.

"join me" nayeon smiled at her and she smiled back.

"okay." she said while pulling the chair beside nayeon.

"here we can share this chicken." nayeon offered and mina gladly accept it (the truth is she really don't have a chance to eat especially when momo kept asking if she can have a bite because of how slow she eats so she gave the half of the burger to her.) while munching their food and talking, chaeyoung saw them and she just went back to their room.

we are still shipping

the ex couple

smol

okay don't y'all dare

to come out

on your rooms

ostrich

uh why?

pig

same question

smol

they talkin

_Seen_

_parking, ostrich, gucci,_

_pig, shiba inu_

-

they both finished the food but they're both still hungry, so mina got an idea.

"fuck i'm still hungry"

"unnie don't tell them"

"what?"

"i have ramyeon in my bag right now and it is the cup noodles one"

"oh god get that, we need to eat."

mina flashed to their room but she checked the room and dahyun was still there but she's still inside the bathroom. so she went to their bags to get the ramyeon but she heard the bathroom door opened.

'great timing'

"unnie"

"hmm dahyun-ah"

"you're just in time, unnie do you have a face cleanser there?"

"oh yeah"

"can i borrow it? i forgot to bring it"

"oh yeah" she went to her other bag and get her essentials and gave it to dahyun.

"thanks unnie." dahyun thank her and she went back to her bag where the ramyeon is after she found the food she jolts outside while giggling. nayeon saw it and smiled.

"you look too happy mina-ya"

"well dahyunie was still in our bathroom and while looking for this, she saw me and asked for cleanser, i was too close to get caught, you know her love for ramyeon"

"well you're just in time the water is boiling now"

mina opened the cup and removed the lid into half and opened the seasoning and poured it inside the cup. she ripped the paper of the chopsticks too while nayeon went to the counter to get the boiling water. she pours the hot water into the cup and mina closed it and locked it with chopsticks and now they wait for 5 minutes to be cooked. it was silent and comfortable and relaxing one especially they can hear the waves of the ocean outside but nayeon choose to broke it.

"mina-ya, i'm sorry for being stubborn"

"hmm?" is she apologizing now? for what happened to us? mina thought.

"back in the van this morning, i was just really tired and just want to be in the house already." oh she's apologizing for what happened a while ago, mina thought. nayeon reached for her hand and her thumb caressing it.

"it's okay, we're just tired and lack sleep. you know how i am when i lack sleep and besides, i'm not mad" mina answered.

"i know you, you're mad" nayeon replied while leaning her head in the chair and staring at her and still playing with her back of her palm.

"nope, i'm annoyed" she scrunched her nose and smile at her teasingly.

"if that's what you said, i guess." nayeon removed her hand and faced the table again, and opened the lid of the ramyeon.

"i know you don't want your noodles to get soggy, let's eat again." nayeon said while removing it and making a little cup. mina stirred the noodles and started getting the noodles and blowing them.

"be careful it's hot"

"yeah unnie"

"wait"

nayeon put down her chopsticks and her little cup. she reached for mina's hair and made a ponytail.

"go ahead, eat first your hair is all over your face" mina just smiled to her action but she didn't know she's blushing and nayeon can see it.

after eating they cleaned up and went to the kitchen to wash their bowls (nayeon gives up using the lid cup) they hear someone just got out of the room.

"i fucking knew it" sana said

both of them are feeling nervous even though they know they didn't do anything wrong. they just hold hands, mina was just leaning her head to nayeon's shoulder from time to time and nayeon resting her hands mina's waist right now. wait what but nayeon didn't mind her presence so she just rests her chin to mina's shoulder.

"uhm what?" nayeon asked

"you both eat ramyeon and not inviting us" sana said while resting her hands in her waist.

oh shit they both forgot. sana smiled in her mind because the (ex)couple position right now looks like in their honeymoon stage.

"ugh nevermind i'll just wake momo and jeongyeon up" sana just act and walked back to the room.

"uhh why?" nayeon asked

"they'll buy groceries for tonight's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast and drinks too for tomorrow night." mina said while shaking her hands, nayeon lets her go now and mina went to get some paper towel to dry her hands and crampled it, threw it to the trash can.

"woosh" mina said while nayeon was just smiling at her.

"seriously? anyways what do we tell them?"

"don't mind them, momo snatched my burger so i deserve that ramyeon." mina said smirkingly and went to to the tv and opened it and her switch and went to the couch.

"now you'll play"

"yeah and chaeyoung is not showing up."

"i'll call her"

"sure"

nayeon went to the maknae's room and she saw that the three is busy playing cards. dahyun saw nayeon.

"unnie?"

"chaeyoung-ah mina wants to play with you."

"oh you're done talking with mina unnie?" chaeyoung asked teasingly and the other two just laughed.

"maybe they got back" tzuyu added

"okay stop with the teasing, mina already set the switch and you can play with her now." nayeon tried to grab chaeyoung but she was not able to, chae just jumped out and got out of the room and the rest followed her.

-

the maknaes including mina was sitting on the floor and playing with switch while others are busy watching the game, momo and jeongyeon went out already while nayeon was busy on her phone

mom 🥰

how are you all there?

pretty daughter

we're good mom

we're just resting for today

mom 🥰

about your shared apartment

with mina

did you talk about it?

pretty daughter

uhm not yet mom

i planning to surprise her 😊

mom 🥰

okay dear

just ask me if

you need anything

enjoy there

love you!

pretty daughter

love you too mom! 😚

she closed her phone and just sighed. the thing is, she already told mina about it but it leads to a messy breakup but she doesn't need to think about that for now, she needs to relax and have fun. she sat up and watch them again.

-

momo cooked what chae requested except for pork belly, instead of that she just cooked bulgogi and better than them expected. jihyo and sana was the one who cleaned the mess up and others went back to their room and get ready for the big day. meanwhile, in mina and nayeon's room, nayeon was already lying in their bed.

"unnie you should wash up, remember you didn't take a bath when this day started" mina teased her

"am i that smelly to wash up?"

"no oh my gosh hygiene please im nayeon"

nayeon got up and went to the bathroom and mina prepared her clothes while she's inside and she put it at the end of the bed. when nayeon got out she saw her clothes.

"thank you mina-ya" while reaching it and went back to the bathroom. mina was just watching some random videos on youtube and she didn't notice that nayeon was finish and busy drying her hair so she removed her earphones and went to nayeon's side.

"let me help you" mina said while reaching up to her towel and nayeon gave it to her. it's visible on nayeon's face that she's sleepy because she takes a warm bath.

"it's done now unnie" nayeon turned around, tucked her body inside the blanket, and reached up for mina's body to hug it and mina just hugged her back and lay down.

"you should sleep unnie, we have big day tomorrow." nayeon just tucked her face to mina's neck and prays that they should get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know how to end the chap so yeah 
> 
> follow me(?) @yeonmlnhyun 
> 
> you can ask questions on my cc too.


	4. so you'll probably have spell on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well they have fun in this day and some of them cried too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait so here you go! for minayeon day!  
> (please don't mind some capitalizations hehe)

  
  


  
Sad and it's not fair

How you take advantage of the fact

-

"WAKE UP HAGS"

everybody in their respective rooms started groaning when they heard jeongyeon shouted from the kitchen. jihyo was preparing the table while momo was on the balcony busy taking selca.

"momo, can you wake the maknaes, sana, and the married couple up." jihyo asked her.

"okay but give me a warm hug first," she replied while pouting. jihyo run to her and hugged her while momo taking picture of it and jihyo saw it and smiled at the camera.

"okay now go" jihyo said while planting a kiss on her cheek.

"excuse me it's just 7 in the morning." 

"let's see if sana is here" 

timing, sana showed up; hugged jeongyeon and planted a kiss in her temple.

"what did you prepare?" sana asked and yawned

"just pancakes with bacon and eggs"

"see! you're clingy too." jihyo argues and throw herself at the couch. 

"awww does my partner wants my hugs and kisses too." sana let go of jeongyeon's body and goes to jihyo.

"nah i already have my momo."

"oKaY" sana replied mockingly and they both laugh.

momo got back "i think the couple went out, no one was answering when i knocked in their room, so i opened it and no one was there." she said while throwing herself to jihyo and nuzzled her head to her neck.

"you smell good." 

"yeah i know" jihyo replied and press a kiss on her temple. mina and nayeon saw this while walking to the living room, nayeon coughs to present themselves.

"oh you both awake now" sana turned around in her seat and saying it sarcastically.

"uh should i ask why your lips are bloated?" momo asked and jihyo slapped her arms.

"ouch, hey i was just asking"

both of them just blushed and the rest saw this and dismissed the topic. mina went to their room again and prepare for the day and nayeon just followed her.

  
-

"hey." nayeon shakes her body

"hmmm?" mina was half awake.

"do you want to see the beach later?"

"nay we will see the beach later, what are you talking about?"

"i mean later, early morning like 6"

"nay, what time is it?"

nayeon reached up for her phone to check the time and mina groaned because of the brightness of it.

"4:30"

"okay set an alarm at 5:45, let's sleep again please."

nayeon set the alarm and place back the phone on the nightstand and mina pull her to rest her head on her chest and nayeon hug her and went back to dreamland. 

"nay let's go." mina wakes her up

"wait 5 minutes"

"no, you asked for this now get up" mina pulled her up and nayeon sat while her eyes still closed but she spread her arms to ask for a hug but she felt something pressed on her lips so she opened her eyes she saw mina spreading her arms so she stands up and hug her and swayed their body.

"c'mon nay, we can see the sunrise in 5 minutes." mina caressing her back like a baby and nayeon pulled out and went to the bathroom to do a toothbrush.

"nay will you wear shoes or just slip on?" 

"i'll just wear this" showing her slip-on. mina went to the door and waited for her, she was finished and got out to the bathroom and she saw mina was ready in the door.

"let's go" nayeon reached up to her hand and went out.

they were walking towards the sea and mina let go of her hand and remove her slip on then ran to the sea to play with her feet.

"c'mon nay"

  
"nah i'll wait for you here" she shouted and would take a seat but she saw running to her so she just removes her slip on too and meets her halfway but mina jumps to her and clinging like a koala.

"easy there, miss me much?"

"what a big head im" she pulled out but nayeon stopped her and hold her still so she rests her head on her shoulder while nayeon swaying her body as they will fall down.

"i swear to god im, just let go i know your knees are weak." nayeon removed her hand to her hips, and mina stands up but still hugging her. nayeon reached up to her chin and stared at her. mina stare at her eyes too and circled her arms to her neck. nayeon (impulsively) pressed her lips to her and mina froze but when nayeon started moving so she tilted her head and tightened her arms and pulled her more to deepen it while nayeon pulled her waist too. they slowly pull out and mina rests her head on her shoulder while watching the sunrise and nayeon kissed her forehead and rest her nose to her hair and whispered something. after a minute, mina went to the sea again and played her feet their while nayeon pulled out her phone from her pocket and started capturing her beautiful gummy smile.

"hey look here." nayeon called her attention while clicking and mina looked at the camera and started smiling more. mina went to her and hugging her again.

"let's take a picture."

the pictures can't see that mina was hugging nayeon from the back but others has resting her chin on the older's shoulder and pressing a kiss on her cheeks while nayeon giggled in the picture.

"c'mon let's go back, i'm sure they already woke up now."

nayeon reached for her hand but mina didn't take it bc she already holding her slip-on but nayeon went to her other side and getting her empty hands and started walking. they got back to the house and they saw jihyo and momo was lying on the couch. nayeon coughs to present themselves to the couple but they were startled by sana's greeting.

"oh you both awake now." mina swears that she can see sana's teasing smile.

  
-

"after this, you can go all now prepare. nayeon unnie and mina will clean this." jeongyeon ordered

"wait, what?" nayeon asked

"no more question, we did not ask you why both of you were gone this morning." jihyo said while munching her bacon

"wait hold up, both of you went outside this morning?" chaeyoung asked

"uhm yeah" mina replied shyly

"and you did not invite me?" tzuyu did a facepalm because of chaeyoung's comment and she just nudges her dahyun unnie to get chaeyoung on her senses.

"chae, as much as i want to see the sunrise too i don't think i want to be a third wheel just to capture that." dahyun replied, and chaeyoung just realized what she said and slowly sliding her body in the chair.

"sorry." chaeyoung apologized.

"huh? noooo it's my fault, i should've asked you guys." nayeon said 

"okay tomorrow or later we will watch the sunrise or sunset chaengie." and chaeyoung sat up straight while slowly smiling and continued mushing her pancake

on the other side, jeongyeon whispered something to sana. "i told you nayeon unnie asked her." 

while others including nayeon went to the sink to leave their plates there and went to their respective rooms, the maknae line are still eating with mina, they don't really know why but something weird in the atmosphere or happened that none of them noticed, so dahyun initiated the conversation.

"unnie, do we need to know something?" mina immediately turned her head up and stared at dahyun for a second.

"i don't know guys but i think i am overthinking."

"why?" tzuyu asked

"you know it's not right to kiss your ex right? and even cuddle or hug?"

"yeah unnie"

"wait you all did that while we were sleeping?"

"we went to the beach earlier to watch the sunrise. nay invited me to watch it" the three nodded

"she literally woke me up 4 in the morning, but i asked her to sleep more and i did not expect to cuddle with her. when we went to the beach, i think i got overwhelmed with us, she's perfect and i don't know i keep asking questions on my mind when i hold her hand that what went wrong with us, and we kissed and now i don't know what to do, is that what exes do?" 

"unnie you're rambling" tzuyu commented

"it's better if both of you talk it out" dahyun commented

"but it's not that easy."

"you know nay is serious about your relationship, i mean i get it if your dad wants to get you back in japan to work, maybe if you said that to her and did not walk out in 3 in the morning maybe things got better." dahyun added.

"besides unnie will understand that." chaeyoung said while collecting their plates.

"i don't know guys, you know i never initiated a conversation" 

"but you better do, if you really don't want this kind of situation." tzuyu commented while standing up

"you know love is not the question here, communication is. maybe if both of you talk and understand your sides maybe it will get better." dahyun added while standing up "we should get going, it's already 8." 

"just leave the plates there." nayeon said while walking to the sink and not looking to mina.

"i'll clean the table." mina volunteered.

"yeah and go back to our room to prepare, i'll wash the dishes."

"but nay-"

"na-ah go back and prepare besides these are few and no need to worry about your clothes, i already prepared it." nayeon send her a wink, and mina just giggles in her antic and went to their room, she saw a note in her clothes 'we will talk whenever you are ready mina-yah. don't be pressured. i still love you :) ❤'. maybe mina doesn't need to worry at all.

-

while mina was inside the bathroom to put her rashguard on, nayeon entered their room. mina jog to her and hugged her.

"i'm sorry" mina was mumbling in her neck while nayeon reciprocate her hug.

"there's nothing to be sorry about mina-ya. and not now please enjoy the day first and not be worry about this. remember we went here to relax and not to cry." nayeon giggled to lighten the mood. mina just hold her still and tightened her hug while nayeon kissed her temple.

-

"c'mon now let's play in the water." mina invited nayeon and tzuyu who was just sitting in the sand and watching their things besides tzuyu is afraid in the ocean and nayeon accompanied her so that she won't get lonely. 

"tzutzu let's go, i promise i'll hold your hand." momo said while going to them and reaching out her hand to tzuyu. tzuyu can't reject her favorite unnie and she trusts when it comes to sea. so she stood up and went to momo. while both of them were walking they were (not-so) big wave that hit them and tzuyu stumbled and fell down and momo helped her to get up.

"c'mon tzu, just stay behind me so you can't fall down" tzuyu went to her back and following her unnie while their bodies getting deeper in the ocean, tzuyu asked for a hug because she's getting anxious and momo hooked her.

"awww our tzuyu is getting babied." jihyo said while walking to them and tzuyu reached put her arms to jihyo looking like a baby who wants to go to her mother and jihyo reached her and hugged her. jeongyeon and sana was laughing on the other side while chaeyoung and dahyun planning to splash water to them.

the (ex) couple was watching them and laughing at them. nayeon rested her arms in the back and mina put her head in her shoulder and nayeon leaned on her head. 

"go back and play again there babe." nayeon said while watching them.

"nah i'll be with you here so you won't get lonely." mina just giggled with her reply and others saw this so this was the cue that jeongyeon, sana and jihyo go there so they can swim.

"yah go to the water now while it's still early so you won't get sunburned." jeongyeon said while drying herself

"we'll go find a restaurant to eat and it's nearing lunch. oh tell them too we will have late lunch " jihyo said while drying herself too

"i'll be here, watching our things. now go." sana added

so mina stood up immediately and reached for nayeon's hand, she didn't mind the teasing smile from their friends. they both run to the sea while holding their hands.

"should we ask if they got back together?" sana asked while the two were laughing

"yah i swear to god if that is just one of nayeon's antic to hurt my minari again, both of you will not talk to me." jeongyeon squatted and hugged her because of her comment 

"she will never hurt mina babe." jeongyeon replied and planted a kiss on her cheek. she let go and wen stand up again.

"let's go jihyo-yah, let the kids have some fun."

"oh god jeong, your comment is like from an old married couple." and they both just laughed.

the two got in the water and nayeon got a little afraid because of the waves but mina just hold her hand and went to the group.

"look another baby to watch." chaeyoung shouted while the other laughed with her announcement.

"hey i'm not a baby."

"look who's clinging like a baby because of the sea." chaeyoung fired back

"why don't you say that tzu, you smol."

"hey don't talk about heights." dahyun whined and all of them laughed except chaeyoung. nayeon clinged to her and mina just hold her with one arm. they went deeper and nayeon is praying in her mind.

"open your eyes."

"no wait, why i can't feel the floor?"

"nay open it first."

"wait mina please don't fucking let go of me."

"just open your eyes nay." nayeon slowly opened her eyes and she saw their friend was far from them.

"mina-ya let's go back to them. i want to feel the floor."

"nay let go of my waist, don't cling to me."

"i can't, please mina this is too deep." mina just laughed with her rant. so she slowly reached her hand to her legs to let go of her waist.

"nay i'll guide you so slowly remove it." and nayeon followed it.

"just tiptoe nay, i think you can reach the floor." nayeon followed it, so she tried to stand with her tiptoeing but she clinged to mina again because the water reached her head.

"okay i'll hold you i guess." mina rubbed her back.

"we'll go there" pointing her fingers farther from them and nayeon just nodded. "just trust me okay?" mina swam and nayeon tried to swim too and mina smiled to it. after a few paddle mina stopped and nayeon clinged to her again

"okay nay, this time i'll just hold your hand and i'll try to help you float." she tries to let go of her body and nayeon resisted.

"hey i'll be here." mina pulled back and cupped her face. "don't worry i will not let go." and nayeon slowly removed her legs but put her hands on her shoulders. 

"okay now try to paddle your feet." and nayeon followed her command and started paddling her feet.

"okay i'll let you go slowly but i will let go of your hands." 

"wait please not yet."

"okay nay." she smiled at the older and removes her hair strands from her face. while fixing it she slowly pushed nayeon and removing her hand from her shoulder and holds it.

"go paddle your feet, i will not let go of your hands." nayeon smiled because she can't believe she's actually floating but after a minute she clinged to mina again.

"i got tired" 

"it's okay, let's go back."

"wait let's dive first." she circled her arms to mina and kissed her passionately and they slowly sink and mina moved her lips to her and nayeon got scared and pulled out.

"let's go, i think you're terrified and exhausted now my grandma."

"yah take that back myoi."

"okay let's go baby." nayeon blushed and hide her face in her shoulders but as much she doesn't want to burden mina she let goes and started swimming to their friends. while both of them paddling their friend started to swam to the shore too, they were confused but they stopped first and rested. mina floated her whole body and still did not let go of nayeon's hand. the older just smiled at her but after a minute she splashed the water to her face and mina got startled and stood up but nayeon pulled her and whispered in her ear.

"sorry mina, your beauty can't handle the sky it will melt if you keep looking at it." mina groaned to that corny line.

"my god im stop with that" and slightly slapped her arm.

"YAH YOU TWO LET'S GO EAT LUNCH, BOTH OF YOU WILL GET TOASTED!" jihyo shouted and they went back to the shore.

"looks like someone had a good time." chaeyoung sang teasingly and nayeon just collect her things and dried themselves. while most of them started to walk mina reached for nayeon's hand and started walking too, mina was leading her and nayeon opened her phone and went to the camera.

"mina turn around." mina followed it "okay now smile." mina smiled and showing her arms holding her hands. the older finished taking pictures and started walking to catch her pace. the group was in front of the restaurant and the waiter lead them to the outdoor table.

"i did not order yet because i know all of you want different dishes."

"oh god i'm okay with marinated crabs." momo ordered

"we'll maeuntang too three bowls please." jeongyeon added.

"and samgyeopsal." jihyo closed the menu and gave it to the waiter 

"any drinks ma'am?"

"2 watermelon shake." nayeon said and all of them panned their head to her.

"what? it's for mina and tzu" nayeon said and the rest went back on what they were doing: taking pictures. while the rest are taking pictures, mina was busy playing a mobile game on her phone and nayeon took a picture of how focused she is. they continue on what they were doing until the waiter arrives with their ordered food. That’s the cue that mina should stop playing and eat. The group just eat and talk about how they babied tzuyu on the water and tzuyu just hide her blush, after all she is still the maknae of the group. After eating they went back to their rest house and some of them take a nap while mina, tzuyu and jeongyeon played the switch.

“so you two made up?” jeongyeon asked while still focusing on the screen.

“she said we will talk and she’s not mad.”

“don’t worry unnie, I’m sure everything will be okay” maknae commented while standing up to go to the kitchen and get some water.

“by the way unnie, I think I’ll stay here if you still want to go to the beach later”

“why is our tzutzu afraid?” jeongyeon asked and panned down the console and face tzuyu

“I’m tired unnnie of shouting to not to tease me.” jeongyeon and mina just laughed at her comment.

after a while all of them woke up; jihyo, momo, mina, dahyun and chaeyoung went to the beach again while the rest prepared for their dinner. the dinner was not that special, they just prepared dak galbi and buddae jiggae and nayeon ordered chicken and beer (the beer will be their pre-game she planned it). while jeongyeon and sana preparing to cook, those who went to the beach started going back.

“yah go run to your room so the floor won’t be wet again, i already cleaned the house for god’s sake”

“yes mother” chaeyoung replied and the rest of them laugh

“I’ll smack your ass son chaeyoung!”

-

after the group is done eating they group themselves who will clean the dishes and who will prepare for their long night, they got all night because tomorrow in the evening they will back to their normal lives again. nayeon, sana and mina cleaned the table and the dishes; jeongyeon, chaeyong and tzuyu moving the couch so that they can use a bigger space in the living room while dahyun and mina collecting the bottles of liquor. after their tasks, they started to gather in the middle of the living room while jihyo started sipping the soju bomb that she made for herself.

“unnie! hurry up!”

“wait my clothes are wet because of washing the dishes.” mkna stood up and went to their room

“you can wait there mina-ya.” but mina went to their bags and getting her another pair of an oversized hoodie.

“unnie just wear this.” Mina passed it to her and she removed her shirt and wear her hoodie.

“c’mon”

They went back and they can see that dahyun is already dancing while jeonyeon was recording it.

“woah easy there, it's too early.”

“it’s just an intermission number unnie.” chaeyoung said while munching the chips that she’s holding and laughing again because dahyun was lip-syncing to snsd’s gee and sana followed her and started dancing too that’s the cue that party is only getting started. after dancing a bunch of snsd, bigbang, t-ara and boa they got tired and they all sat down.

“jihyo-yah don’t you dare cry with this moment because i know nayeon unnie will follow,” jeongyeon warned her and all of them laughed but they heard mina coughed and they all faced and looking at her encouraging to speak.

“okay i will be the one to break that rule.” So all of them frowned.

“after we graduate i’ll be moving back to japan. my father wants me there, to work. my plan was to study here and move back again in japan but now i met you all, i don’t know if i can go back.” mina said while fiddling her hands in the glass of beer. they all heard her but momo choose to hug her, mina broke down and all of them panicked. nayeon just stand and watched them bawling, then dahyun saw her so she hugged her unnie the older patted her back.

“it’s okay dahyun-ah, it will be alright.” dahyun sniffed. they realized they all cried, nayeon tried to lighten the mood by cleaning the living room.

“okay! I think that’s enough drinking. Let’s clean our mess.” all of them groaned but they have no choice they were tired too so they all cleaned up and started to get sober. the oldest guided the maknae to their room especially chaeyoung who can’t even stand properly but still crying because of what happened earlier. nayeon carried her and put her on the bed.

“unnie?” chaeyoung called her while her eyes were closed. “try to convince her father to stay, we all know that you already brought an apartment for both of you, just a little push maybe we can convince her.” nayeon just smiled at her and fixed her hair; she fixed her body. After bidding them a good night she went to the living room and she saw that the mess was already cleaned, so she thought they will just move the couch from the original space tomorrow so she went back to their room and she saw mina was sitting on the floor and leaning her body on the bed, nayeon walk to her and sat beside her. mkna hugged her the side while nayeon held her hand.

“is that the reason why you left that night?” nayeon broke the silence and mina nodded.

“i'm not mad though, i was just hurt because you left me when we should just talk about it. and I promise that apartment is not a joke, i was planning to surprise you but i can’t stop myself so I said it to you.” mina lift her head and stared at her.

“i know nay, i'm sorry it’s just i am not ready yet to tell you that I am leaving after we graduate.”

“you know mina, sometimes i blame myself for spoiling, i actually talked to your parents about this apartment, and they agreed on this, I already got their yes.” Nayeon said while rubbing her thumb in the back of her palm. “i overthink after you left, I thought you don’t want me anymore because you left me that night.” mina cupped her face and kissed her. And she pulled back and leaned her forehead.

“i’ll never leave you nay, i’ll be with you.” she whispered and nayeon got teared up because of what she said. 

“god i'm so whipped for you.” mina giggled but nayeon just pulled her nape and kissed her.

“so you probably always have spell on me~” nayeon sang to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii so this is the second to the last chap, i hope you've had fun reading this one. if you have any reaction just mention me on twitter @yeonmlnhyun. i hope you enjoyed this chap!!


End file.
